Enteral feeding tubes are conventionally used for introducing nutritional, irrigational, and/or medicinal fluids through a patient's mouth or nose and esophagus into the patient's digestive system and sometimes for aspiration of fluids therefrom. Such enteral feeding tubes are typically constructed of soft, flexible material to minimize patient discomfort and trauma during insertion and extended placement. Because these tubes are conventionally constructed of soft, flexible material, such as polyurethane or the like, a relatively stiff but narrow metal stylet is conventionally inserted into a relatively large feeding lumen of the tube to stiffen the same to facilitate forcing the tube through the restricted, tortuous path required for movement through the patient's mouth or nose and esophagus for insertion into the patient's stomach or intestines. Such a stylet placement is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,328 to Potter et al and 4,874,365 to Frederick et al. Proper placement of the feeding tube in the digestive system of the patient is sometimes difficult to achieve and is usually ascertained by x-ray, aspiration of gastric contents, auscultation by stethoscope placed over the stomach during air injection or other checking method. If placement appears to be appropriate, the wire stylet is then removed for patient comfort. However, for a number of reasons including improper placement or accidental dislodgement, it is sometimes necessary to reinsert the stylet into the feeding tube to alter the location thereof. Utilizing conventional enteral feeding tubes and stylets, removal, insertion and/or reinsertion of such stylet often proves to be difficult and even dangerous. This is because of insufficient or excessive stylet stiffness, because of friction between the tube lumen and the stylet, and because of the danger of the stylet piercing the tube lumen or protruding through the distal opening of the feeding tube, thereby exposing the stylet and possibly causing injury to the patient. Additionally, re-handling of the stylet after contamination thereof in the feeding lumen of a conventional enteral feeding tube by the patient's bodily fluids is sometimes considered undesirable or disconcerting to health care workers.